Desire, Pain, Hurt, Love
by PreciousRaymond
Summary: The 3 most powerful men wanted him. Just his body for the night. Later, it would turn out to be so much more complicated. No Boy-Who-Lived, mpreg, dubious consent, Ruler Lord Voldemort. Harry/Lucius/Voldemort/Snape, Harry/Lucius, Harry/Voldemort, Harry/Lucius/Voldemort, Lucius/Voldemort


**AN: Yeah, I started a different story. I still plan to work and complete my other's but it is slow going. Just have so much going on right now. And I got a story that I already have several ideas for. So I hope to update this one more often. That being said please do not get upset with me if it takes a while to upload new chapter. I have a life. I work and help my child with special needs, I am also a single parent. I get in the mood to write every once in awhile. I have started on the next chapter for this story already.  
**

Chapter 1: You Don't Say No

He couldn't help gnawing at his bottom lip as he came to the gargoyle statue at the foot of the stairs to the Headmaster's office. In the six years he has been going to school at Hogwarts, he has never been called to the Headmaster's office. Rarely was anyone called to his office, troublemakers, of which there wasn't many, were the only one that really came here.

"Belladonna," he whispered, stepping onto the staircase as the statue moved aside.

He took a deep breath before he knocked on the door leading into the Headmaster's office.

"Enter." A deep voice from within called.

Hadrian James Potter, 6th year Ravenclaw, opened the door to the office, trying to hide his surprise and worry as he saw the three men in the office, two of which he was not expecting and have never been so close to in his life. Headmaster Snape was behind what he assumed was his desk in the middle of the office.

He was not wearing his traditional, many buttons, black robe, but black shirt and slacks, a glass of whiskey in front of him, half empty. Off to one side of the office was a fireplace and two black leather chairs in front of it, facing the doorway he had just entered from. Sitting in the two seats was Lord Voldemort and his Consort, Minister Lucius Malfoy, each had a glass of wine in their hand, taking a sip as they stared at him.

It unnerved him to be the focus of their attention. He had seen them both before of course. They visited the school a few times a year and of course he had seen them at balls and galas at the Ministry and high politicians homes.

"Headmaster, you asked to see me. Is everything alright?" He asked as he took a seat in front of the desk.

He worried that maybe something had happened to his father. He worked in the Ministry, that is the only thing he could think of that would cause the most powerful people in Britain to be in this office asking to see him.

"Mr. Potter," his last name was said in the same distaste tone the Headmaster has used for years when addressing him, "Everything is fine. Nothing has happened. We have gathered you here for something unrelated to your schoolwork, though that is quite impressive."

Hadrian could help to be confused. What could they possibly need to tell him with all of them here? He had never heard of anything like this.

"I have of course known you since you started school here, Mr. Potter. It wasn't until this last year that I really paid any attention to you. You have grown into a gorgeous young man."

What the fuck? Hadrian knew his eyes widened a bit at the Headmaster's statement. He could feel his hands start to get clammy and he clenched them into the folds of his robe, his eyes flickering to the two men seated to his left. They were both staring at him in the same unnerving way as before, drinking from their wine glass.

"Lord Voldemort and Lucius have noticed as well. And we noticed each other appreciating your form."

He could feel his hands tremble as Snape continued speaking, controlling his breathing so that he didn't panic.

"We would like you to join us in my chambers tonight."

He said it so casually, almost making it seem like a simple request. But it wasn't a request, it wasn't him asking Hadrian. You did not say no to the Headmaster and you sure as hell didn't say no to the ruler of Wizarding Britain and his consort.

"All of you?" He couldn't help to ask, his eyes wondering between the two rulers joined hands.

Lord Voldemort and Lord Malfoy may seem cold to everyone and always composed, but everyone knew that they had real feelings for each other. He remembered the scandal that was made when Lord Voldemort annulled Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black's marriage so he could have Lucius, keeping their son as Lucius's heir.

"My husband and I have shared lovers in the past, Mr. Potter," Lord Voldemort stated, his dark red eyes sweeping the boy's form with a smirk on his face. "Ones we agree on and both find desirable. It happens rarely, but it has happened. This would be our first time with Severus joining us though. We noticed his interest in you as well and decided to approach him with our interest. Now we have you here."

The Ravenclaw slowly nodded his understanding of the situation. All three wanted him in their bed. All expected him to go with them. The three most powerful men in Britain, possibly the world, whether by magical power or intellectual power, they were powerful. No one says no to them, not if they want to live a good life.

To say no would to end his life as he knew it. They could make him miserable. Blacklist him from the jobs he would like to take. He knew he had no choice but to do as they said. He felt like crying, but he couldn't do that now. He would have to wait until he was alone.

"Hadrian," he whispered, looking at the three men.

"Excuse me?"

"You should call me Hadrian for tonight, my lords."

The three men seemed delighted at his words. The Headmaster and Lord Voldemort wore similar smirks while Lucius had a small smile on his lips.

"Very well, Hadrian. If you would follow us. My chambers are through the door there by the fireplace," Severus stated, standing and motioning for him to follow.

Hadrian found himself following behind Voldemort and Lucius, Severus up behind him. He glanced about the room, trying to ignore the way Severus closed the door behind them, trapping him inside. It was large, with a large window off to the left wall, two chairs seated there. The bed was in the center of the room, it was huge, with a dark green comforter on the top and silk silver sheets.

"Disrobe, Hadrian."

He jerked his head to the three men, having gone blank for a moment, and blushed as he saw that they were all naked already. Each man was good looking in their own right. Lord Voldemort was tall, lightly tanned, with long dark brown hair to his mid-back. It was normally pulled into a low ponytail, but he has it loose now and was sitting naked in one of the chairs, facing the bed.

Lucius Malfoy is what many would call a pretty boy. He had long white blonde hair and stunning light blue/grey eyes. His skin was a flawless white and his features were sharp and graceful. Snape had shoulder length pitch black hair and very pale skin. His eyes were a matching black to his hair and his nose was slightly larger than normal. But he had a roughish look to him.

All of them were fit, Snape had more muscle then the other two, probably because he had more time to keep his body in shape. But the two rulers were still very striking. As Hadrian looked at them, he knew each one could break him in half with their own strength.

He was fit and tone, but lightly muscled and quite short for his age. He disrobed as he was ordered and they watched, lowering his eyes as he noticed their members hardening as he bared himself to them.

"Come," Severus motioned to the bed, grabbing his arm to help him climb on to the bed. "On your hands and knees."

Lucius and Severus climbed on the bed with him, Lucius behind him and Severus in front. Hadrian steadied his shaking limbs as he kneeled there on the bed. He took small breathes into his nose as he calmed himself down. He fought back the tears as he felt the hands touching his skin. Lucius was touching his lower back then his hands were cupping his ass. Severus bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Lucius is going to be the first one to take you Hadrian. I am going to enjoy your sweet mouth while he takes you," he explained, one of his hands softly petting his hair. "Our Lord has decided to start with just watching us then he will take you after Lucius finishes. Then we will take turns fucking your ass and mouth."

The hands cupping his ass moved, one traveling to the small of his waist, holding him tightly. He heard a whispered spell behind him and then felt something wet engulf his hole, a lubrication spell. He held his breath as he felt something large at the opening of his ass, slowly stretching him. He tensed as he realized that Lucius was inserting the tip of his cock into him, and he heard Severus softly shushing him as he hissed at the stretching as the cock pushed further in.

He couldn't stop the whimper and few tears from leaking as he was further penetrated. It burned and stung. He felt Lucius place his other hand on his hip, so that he held both sides tightly as he pushed in a little, then withdrew a little. Each time he withdrew and then pushed in; he would push in further.

"He is so tight," Lucius groaned behind him, his hands tightening more as he finally pushed all the way into the boy.

"Open your mouth, Hadrian," Severus ordered, placing the tip of his cock to his lips.

He held back more tears as he opened his mouth and slowly started to suck his Headmaster's cock into his mouth. Lucius was enjoying the feel of the boy's tight ass around his cock. He thrust slowly, wanting the moment to last longer. He knew that if he just went all out, he would be over too quickly. He never topped with his husband, only ever getting to top when they felt like taking another lover for a night. It had been several months since their last one.

Severus moaned as he pushed in and out of the boy's mouth, his tongue licking around his length as he pulled almost completely out. As Lucius started to pound into the boy, his mouth sucked him faster. He grasped his head, slowly fucking the back of Hadrian's throat as he heard Lucius moaned his release into boy.

Hadrian wanted so bad to scream and cry, he had never expected such pain through sex. This isn't like what everyone spoke of. He didn't want this; he hadn't wanted his first time to be so awful. Lucius was pulling in and out of him so fast, moaning and grunting over him. It wasn't long before he felt the warm feeling of his sperm releasing into him.

As Lucius came inside him, Severus gripped the back of his head and pushed his cock all the way to the back of his throat. He held it there for a few seconds, letting Hadrian struggle to breathe, before withdrawing for several moments to catch his breath again, and then slowly pushing his cock in all the way again.

Voldemort had watched his consort fuck the young man, his eyes on him most of the time. Severus seemed to be enjoying his mouth, but he only really had eyes for Lucius and Hadrian. It was beautiful, watching him fuck another man. He was extremely jealous and possessive, but he knew that every once in a while, Lucius needed to top, and he would never lower himself to let Lucius fuck him.

They had come to an agreement, that when they found someone that they both were attracted to, then they would invite that person to their bed. It came to no surprise to Voldemort that Lucius didn't last long, his fucking done within minutes of starting. But he had enjoyed watching and stroking himself ready as he watched. His hand was slightly covered with precum from his stroking and he was more then ready when Lucius withdrew from the boy. Though it hardly surprised him that he already saw Lucius's cock semi-hard as he replaced him behind the boy.

He had no trouble thrusting into the cum leaking butt hole, his precum and Lucius cum working as a great lubricate. Even with the slick around him, he could feel how tight the boy was and why Lucius had been so excited. He did feel wonderful around him. He looked in front of him and smirked as he saw Severus totally losing it.

He had both hands fisted into the boy's hair and he was brutally fucking his mouth, fast and rough. He could feel the boy below him shaking as he thrust into him over and over again. He heard Severus grunt and he watched as he buried the boy's head into his crouch. Hadrian started to struggle as he fought to breathe. Severus was holding him tightly into place, the back of his throat was constricting around his cock.

"Swallow, Hadrian."

He tried to swallow all of it, but he couldn't breathe. Why were they doing this to him? Whoever was fucking him, he doesn't know who it is anymore, just kept going as Severus chocked him. Finally, his mouth was freed, and he gulped in large amounts of air and he silently cried.

"Shush, it's alright," Severus whispered, his hand gently petting his hair. "You did so good, such a good boy. I believe Lucius is going to take his turn with you now."

No, no, no. He didn't want to do this. Lord Voldemort was fucking him, and Lucius was going to put his cock in his mouth now. How long would this continue? It was to continue for several more hours, well into the early morning of the next day.

Hadrian didn't know how they went on and on. Each one fucked his ass several times, he lost count how many and who at which time. They only took his mouth once each, preferring to wait to fuck him. He was pretty sure Lord Voldemort fucked Lucius a time or two during the night.

But Severus never touched either of the ruler's and they never touched Severus. It was several hours later that they were all collapsed on the large bed that Hadrian believed it was finally over. He had collapsed several fuckings ago, unable to hold himself up anymore. It hurt to move.

He could feel the bruises all over his body, they loved touching his skin and gripping him tightly. His ass was on fire, he could barely move. But he tried, he tried to move so he could get his clothes on. He would barely move, and he would release a cry of pain.

"Take this."

A potion vial was placed at his lips and he didn't care what it was, he just drank it. Within minutes, the pain was nearly gone, and Hadrian could move with just a small wince here and there. Lord Voldemort and Lucius were already dressed, and Severus was seated up on his bed, naked and just watching everyone in his room. Hadrian was perched on the edge of the bed, his feet touching the floor.

"I had a wonderful night, Hadrian," Voldemort stated as he came to stand in front of the boy, caressing the side of his face.

He frowned slightly as he looked at the young man. He looked pale and shaky, circles starting to appear under his eyes and slightly damp cheeks from some tear tracks. Lucius came to stand beside him, and he allowed him to bend down and kiss the young man on the lips.

"Yes, maybe we will call on you again."

The whole night, the three men were so lost in their desire for him that they never noticed that he had never came. A few times they would hit him in this one place that would make him harden, but taken so many times and so roughly, and that place not hit consistently enough, he was just in too much pain to try and enjoy himself. His silent tears had also gone unnoticed. He watched with a blank stare as they left. As soon as they left, he turned to Severus, his head bowed.

"I will get dressed and head back to my room, sir," he whispered, his throat hurt, his voice was low and barely came out.

"Very well, Mr. Potter."

Severus watched the boy get dress, ignoring the slight hardening of his cock. He looked tried and weak. He needed some sleep. Thankfully it was a weekend, so he would have time to heal and adjust before school started back up. He waved the boy away as he gave him a small bow.

Hadrian wasted no time in rushing from the Headmaster's room and office, quickly making it to his perfect's room. If ever it was a time that he was grateful for being a Perfect, this was it. He couldn't get in trouble for being out after curfew. And he could break down into sobs without anyone hearing or disturbing him.


End file.
